We propose to use recombinant DNA technology to study the structure and arrangement of proteins related in structure to insulin. We plan to use cloned sequences encoding human insulin to select sequences encoding insulin-like peptides from a ds-cDNA library prepared from human fetal liver. We also plan to study the arrangement and sequence of the mouse insulin genes. This study will provide additional information on the evolution of these sequences in rats and mice.